1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a combined probe and marker, which may also specifically be associated with luminescent marker means for marking a minefield after successful probing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Markers for locating geographical points such as points on boundary lines, buried objects and the like are known to the art. Various markers are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,916,821 discloses a geographic boundary marker assembly having a marker member mounted on an upright stake made of iron. The marker member has a housing on the top portion thereof for storing a magnet which is held to the upper end of the iron stake by magnetic force. 3,899,856 discloses a property boundary marker which is formed by two flat, notched planar members intersecting at a right angle forming a column. The marker may be extended in length by adding another column of notched planar members by vertically slipping the planars onto the matching planar of the first column. The planars of the two columns are held by tabs which are provided at the matching edges.
3,635,232 discloses a camping tent stake having a cleat member along a shank edge for rope engagment. A plurality of louver channels is provided on the opposite side of the shank of the stake. The purpose of the louver channels is to facilitate anchoring of the stake.
2,660,822 discloses a surveyer's grading marker which consists of a stake to be driven into the ground and a paper sheath affixed to the other end of the stake having pigmented marking to indicate the depth of earth to be filled or removed in order to grade the terrain level.